A Thousand Miles
by Jung Hyun Hyo
Summary: MOVED! Kyuhyun pergi mengarungi benua Amerika untuk mencari Sungmin, kekasihnya yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Akankah ia berhasil menemukan Sungmin? Satu takdir unik sudah menantinya selama petualangannya berlangsung. Warning : Genderswitch. Prolog.


**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior and all chara in this fic belong to their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Pair : KyuMin with all Super Junior's official couple. **

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typo(s), OOC, OC, AU, alur maju-mundur. So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

.

.

.

**Prolog**

Langit malam Manhattan sungguh indah dipandang. Apalagi jika kau menikmatinya dengan orang yang kau cintai. Berjalan berdua dengan saling menautkan tangan di Washington Square Park. Mengagumi bintang yang bertaburan indah di langit.

Dan itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sepasang kekasih dari Asia yang beruntung bisa terdampar di taman elit Manhattan malam ini. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sedang berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk di sampingnya. Yeoja itu sedikit pendiam belakangan ini, berbeda dari biasanya.

"Minnie, gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Ia melepas tautan tangannya, namun sebagai gantinya, ia merangkul kekasihnya erat. Angin bertiup lumayan dingin malam ini, membuat kedua insan itu merinding, ditambah dengan suasana taman yang sepi. Hanya ada seekor anjing yang sedang tidur di dekat lampu taman.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk, Sungmin melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Kyuhyun seraya menyusuri jalan setapak kecil.

"Kau sedang sakit? Atau tidak enak badan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Namja tinggi itu mencium lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin –sang yeojachingu yang usianya 3 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Kau sedang banyak pikiran?"

Menelan ludah, Sungmin menggeleng lagi.

Tidak menyerah, Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. "Atau kau sedang punya masalah?"

Kali ini Sungmin tidak menjawab. Geez, berarti firasat Kyuhyun benar.

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin mendongak dan menemukan sepasang mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh sayang. Yeoja itu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tercekat. Tenggorokannya terasa seperti dicekik.

Menghela nafas, Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada di dekat mereka. Masih dengan tubuh yang saling menempel, mereka berdua duduk dalam diam.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin. Ada nada kesedihan yang kental di dalamnya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan terperanjat menemukan kedua mata Sungmin sembab dan mulai basah. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak melihat Sungmin menangis. Kekasihnya ini bisa dibilang jarang meneteskan air mata. Berarti, ada masalah yang lumayan berat yang sedang menimpanya.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun waswas. Dan ia semakin panik saat Sungmin meneteskan air matanya. Mencoba tidak berpikir macam-macam, Kyuhyun menghapus lembut bulir air mata di pipi Sungmin dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Kyuhyun tidak sadar, sentuhan hangat dari tangannya membuat dada Sungmin terasa semakin sesak. Bukannya berhenti, Sungmin malah meneteskan air mata semakin banyak.

"Kyu.. Kalau aku menghilang, apa kau.. Apa kau akan mencariku?" tanya Sungmin. Air mata boleh menetes, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak mau terisak.

Kyuhyun mengerjap. "Tentu saja! Aku –"

"Janji, Kyunnie?" potong Sungmin.

Tidak sanggup melihat mata Sungmin yang membuat dadanya serasa dihimpit, Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Sungmin dan mengecupnya lembut. "Aku janji, tuan putri Sungmin.." Sungmin tertawa di sela lelehan air matanya.

"Uljima.." sahut Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menggeleng. Dengan tangan terkepal erat dan hati mantap, Sungmin menjauhkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membuat dunia mereka berdua runtuh. "Kyu, maafkan aku, tapi aku gak bisa lanjutin hubungan kita lagi."

Kyuhyun terperangah. Walau di sekitarnya dingin, namun Kyuhyun serasa disambar petir. Wajahnya seolah dihajar hebat oleh sesuatu yang besar dan keras. Sakit. Begitupun dengan hatinya. "Min.. Hahaha.. Kau tidak serius kan?" kekeh Kyuhyun palsu.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Mati-matian ia menahan bulir air mata yang ingin lolos lagi dari matanya. Untuk menunjukkan bahwa ucapannya serius, dengan menahan sakit di dadanya, Sungmin melepas kalung pemberian Kyuhyun. Kalung permata manis dengan bandul berbentuk hati kecil. Kalung yang diberikan Kyuhyun saat ia berulangtahun yang ke 23.

"Kyu, aku tidak mau memakai ini lagi. Ambil. Aku serasa tercekik memakainya." sahut Sungmin seraya menyodorkan kalung ringan itu ke Kyuhyun. Sehabis mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Sungmin didera perasaan bersalah yang luar biasa. Ia merasa menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia. Tega sekali.

Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung. Beribu pertanyaan meledak dalam otaknya –siap dilontarkan. Namun bibirnya kelu. Dan ia melotot tidak percaya ketika Sungmin menarik kedua tangannya dan menaruh kalung itu di telapak tangannya. "Min!"

Sungmin buru-buru berdiri dan membelakangi Kyuhyun. Suaranya serak saat berkata. "Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku harus pergi."

Grep!

Sungmin melotot saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang tepat ketika ia akan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu dari nafas Kyuhyun yang khas. Terdengar berat, namun sesungguhnya lembut di kupingnya. Yeoja itu menelan ludah gugup.

Gemas karena Sungmin hanya diam, Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin dan menatap bola mata coklat kekasihnya lekat-lekat. Ia sama sekali tidak terima diputuskan secara sepihak. Namja itu bisa melihat, bahwa sebenarnya Sungmin masih mencintainya. Terlihat dari kilat berbinar yeoja itu setiap melihat Kyuhyun. Dan ia butuh alasan.

"Waeyo, Lee Sungmin? Apa alasanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun –lirih dan sendu. Sebilah pedang seolah sedang tertancap di hatinya. Tangannya yang mencengkram erat pundak Sungmin bergetar.

"Tidak ada alasan. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu –"

"BOHONG!" teriak Kyuhyun geram. Sungmin tersentak ketika dibentak oleh Kyuhyun. Matanya menghangat dan tubuhnya gemetar. Oh, betapa sesungguhnya Sungmin ingin memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengatakan bahwa semua itu bohong.

Tapi tidak bisa.

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu sama sekali."

"Kau bohong! Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti tadi, hah? Sekarang, tatap mataku dan KATAKAN DENGAN LANTANG BAHWA KAU SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAIKU LAGI!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Sungmin semakin bergetar hebat saat kembali dibentak Kyuhyun. Hampir 2 tahun pacaran, Kyuhyun tidak pernah seperti ini. Gelap mata. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak sanggup kehilangan Sungmin.

Baru saja Sungmin membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, seseorang berpakaian resmi –tuxedo, menarik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjauh, membuat Sungmin menghela nafas lega sekaligus berdebar hebat. Inilah akhir dari hidupnya.

"HEI!" bentak Kyuhyun tidak terima ketika dua orang pria yang juga memakai tuxedo dan berkacamata hitam menahan lengannya dan menariknya menjauh dari Sungmin. Yeoja chubby itu menatap Kyuhyun miris.

"LET ME OUT! GO AWAY!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi. Ia memberontak, namun sia-sia karena dua orang disampingnya ini, meskipun tubuhnya sama dengan Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya tenaga mereka berbeda jauh.

"Miss Sungmin, you need to go home." sahut seorang yeoja berambut pirang dari belakang Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu siapa dia. Dia bodyguard Sungmin, meskipun di mata Kyuhyun tampak lebih seperti maid meski ia juga memakai tuxedo. Asha namanya.

Sungmin menelan ludah dan menggangguk. Ia membalikan badannya dan berjalan gontai mengikuti Asha. Meski samar, Kyuhyun bisa melihat sebuah limusin hitam mahal terparkir di ujung taman.

Dengan mata merah dan sembab, Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun untuk yang terakhir kali dan berbisik. "You have promise, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun melotot saat angin berhembus dan meniupkan bisikan Sungmin di telinganya. "ANDWAE! SUNGMIN!" teriaknya saat tubuh kecil yang selalu direngkuhnya menghilang.

.

.

.

**3 years later.**

"Hei, Kyuhyun, aku– Kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Jung Hyun Hyo –yeoja pintar namun malas teman satu apartemennya sedang melihat ke arah tumpukan barang-barangnya di atas tempat tidur. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun enteng seraya memasukkan laptop miliknya ke dalam tas khusus laptop.

Hyun Hyo yang mengenakan jeans hitam pendek sepaha dan tank top merah duduk di tepi tempat tidur Kyuhyun dengan rahang yang terbuka. "Ini.. Kau mau pindah? Atau mau pergi? Kenapa kau mengosongkan seluruh laci dan lemarimu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia malah melihat ke sebuah buku tebal yang sedari tadi digenggam Hyun Hyo. "Kau mau mengembalikan bukuku?" tanyanya.

Hyun Hyo mengangguk, lalu ia menaruh buku itu di nakas putih di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. "Jawab aku, Kyuhyun, kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu cuek, lalu ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan keluar dengan odol dan sikat gigi ditangannya. "Mencari Sungmin. Kalau tidak, aku bisa gila karena merindukannya."

Setelah memasukkan kedua benda tersebut ke dalam ranselnya yang hampir penuh, Kyuhyun menyambar sebuah jaket hitam panjang dan memakainya. Ia membuka laci sebuah lemari dan menarik visa, paspor, dan dua buah amplop tebal berisi uang.

"Kau sudah mulai sinting." sahut Hyun Hyo.

"Cinta membuat seseorang bisa melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil."

"Oh. Ironisnya, kau adalah orang yang berpikiran paling rasional yang pernah kukenal. Dan ucapanmu barusan sama sekali tidak mencerminkan dirimu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menyambar pigura foto dirinya dengan Sungmin. Hatinya perih saat melihat itu. Di foto tersebut, segalanya terlihat sempurna. Pipi putih nan chubby Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memerah karena butiran salju yang juga menjadi background foto itu. Sungmin terlihat cantik. Wajahnya yang bersih dan mulus terlihat bahagia dengan hiasan aegyo yang menyelimuti bibir merah tipis dan mata kecil nan bulatnya yang menyipit. Kyuhyun –dalam foto itu, tersenyum manis saat menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Sungmin. Berbeda dengan yeojachingunya yang tersenyum lebar dan menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum cool dengan mulut yang tertutup rapat. Poni Sungmin terlihat lucu karena sedikit menyembul dari topi salju yang dipakainya, sementara rambut Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat berantakan dengan salju yang terselip di setiap helainya.

"Sungmin anak pengusaha kaya. Kupikir, tidak akan terlalu susah mencarinya. Tidak mungkin kan, tuan Lee yang notabene seorang milyuner menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak? Mustahil."

"Ada apa sih, denganmu?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat terganggu oleh masalahku? Toh, aku tidak melibatkan atau merepotkanmu." ujar Kyuhyun tajam. Jujur saja, ia tersinggung.

Hyun Hyo menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku. Biar ku analisis. Kau ditinggalkan dan diputuskan secara sepihak dari Sungmin."

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya penuh kemarahan pada Hyun Hyo –membuat yeoja itu buru-buru melanjutkan penuturannya. "L-lalu dia pergi, memutuskan pendidikannya di New York University, keluar dari asrama, dan menghilang entah kemana dengan diseret oleh orang-orang suruhan orangtuanya. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun sama sekali, bahkan tidak ada sepotong baju ataupun sebuah benda di dalam kamar asramanya. Begitu?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam sebagai respon. "Sudah setahun berlalu, dan sekarang, kau, seorang Cho Kyuhyun, namja pindahan dari Korea Selatan yang pintar, berusaha meninggalkan beasiswamu di NYU untuk mencari Sungmin, yang entah sekarang berada dimana tanpa bekal apapun?" cerocos Hyun Hyo.

"Huh, kau tidak melihat persiapanku ini? Dan koreksi, aku jenius, bukan pintar. Dan, ah, kau lupa menambahkan 'tampan' di kalimat itu. Dan koreksi terakhir, aku tidak meninggalkan beasiswa. Aku sudah izin cuti. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, tahu." sahut Kyuhyun narsis. Ketika dilihatnya yeoja dihadapannya ingin mengoceh lagi, Kyuhyun buru-buru melanjutkan sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kalau kau heran bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan cuti untuk alasan yang tidak masuk akal, kau bisa menanyakan itu pada Prof. Brooklyn."

Hyun Hyo mendengus. "Lalu dimana TEPATNYA kau akan mulai mencari Sungmin? Kau tahu, dia bisa berada dimana saja di seluruh dunia."

Kyuhyun membereskan tempat tidurnya dan menarik ransel besarnya dari atas spring bed tersebut. "Aku akan mulai mencari informasinya di rumah lama Sungmin di Brooklyn. Hei, kenapa kau harus membombardirku seperti itu sih? Memangnya kau ibuku?" dumel Kyuhyun. Hyun Hyo tertawa. "Yah, seseorang harus menjadi ibumu disini, atau kau tidak pernah terkontrol."

Giliran Kyuhyun yang mendengus. "Kau pikir aku seliar itu?" Jawaban sarkatis Kyuhyun membuat Hyun Hyo kembali tertawa. Namun detik berikutnya, yeoja bertangan kecil itu bertanya dengan nada was-was. "Hei, kau tidak benar-benar pergi kan? Maksudku, tidak kembali lagi."

Kyuhyun tertawa dan menggendong tas ranselnya. "Tenanglah. Makanya doakan aku supaya aku cepat bertemu Sungmin, setelah itu aku akan menyelesaikan pendidikanku di NYU dan mengikat Sungmin seumur hidup."

Tawa Hyun Hyo kembali meledak. Ia tertawa geli, namun sejurus kemudian ia berhenti tertawa dan senyum-senyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya memelas. Namja tinggi berkulit putih itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan kaus putih dibalut jaket hitam sepanjang lutut, dipadu celana jeans biru dan sepasang keds trendy. Cocok dengan tubuh tingginya. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti menyangka bahwa ia mahasiswa keren dan seorang superstar di kampusnya. Sungguh amat sangat berbeda jauh dengan aslinya, dimana namja Cho itu adalah seorang yang pendiam, pemalu, dan lumayan tertutup.

Dan, sungguh. Wajahnya yang tengah memelas saat ini membuat siapapun ingin terbahak melihatnya. Segera Hyun Hyo tahu, bahwa namja ini sedang menginginkan sesuatu darinya. "Apa, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Boleh aku pinjam PSP-mu? Kumohon, itu akan menjadi temanku yang paling menyenangkan selama perjalananku mencari Sungmin.." sahut Kyuhyun dengan suara yang menyedihkan. Hyun Hyo kembali tergelak, namun ia keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas seraya menyambar satu tas jinjing yang tidak begitu besar dengan seluruh pakaiannya di dalamnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamar asrama NYU yang ia tempati untuk yang terakhir kali. Menurut teman-temannya yang sudah berkunjung ke kamarnya, mereka mengatakan bahwa kamar Kyuhyun adalah kamar yang paling keren. Kamar Kyuhyun dibatasi dua jendela besar pada salah satu sisi dengan sebuah jendela kecil yang dapat dibuka. Sinar matahari, udara segar, dan hawa dingin menghasilkan sirkulasi udara yang baik dan suasana nyaman sehingga membuat siapapun betah berlama-lama di kamar ini. Belum lagi sepotong pemandangan indah New York City yang bisa dilihat dari jendela tersebut.

"Selamat tinggal! Kita akan bertemu lagi secepatnya, aku jamin itu!" sahut Kyuhyun. Perlahan, ia menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan menguncinya. Dan ketika ia memutar tubuhnya, ia menemukan Hyun Hyo sudah berada di hadapannya dengan menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang Kyuhyun yakini isinya adalah PSP dan chargernya. Kyuhyun menatap mata Hyun Hyo lekat dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku janji tidak akan merusaknya." sahut Kyuhyun tulus seraya menerima kotak tersebut.

Hyun Hyo terkekeh. "Yayaya, semoga. Oh, ya ampun, kurasa aku akan kehilangan teman bermain PS-ku dalam waktu lama. Oke, hati-hati ya, Kyu."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Ini dia. Setelah membohongi sebagian dosen dan orang-orang yang mudah ditipu, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengantongi surat izin cuti kuliahnya. Dan sekarang ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Lafayette Hall, atau asrama yang menampung lebih dari seribu mahasiswa tahun ketiga (junior) seperti Kyuhyun.

Ya ampun, angin malam sungguh dingin. Beku. Kyuhyun menelan ludah dan sedikit merinding saat hembusan angin pelan menyapa tengkuknya. Gerakan angin tersebut membuat rambutnya yang sedikit panjang mengelus leher belakangnya –membuat bulu romanya semakin berdiri tegak.

Ah, satu ide cemerlang terlintas di benak jenius Kyuhyun.

Setelah menggendong tas jinjingnya di punggung yang membuat tubuh bagian belakangnya otomatis sedikit membungkuk karena overweight, Kyuhyun meraih handycam di saku jaketnya dan menyalakannya.

"Here we go.." lirih Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru akan memutuskan koneksi internet di modemnya saat sebuah pop-up muncul di sudut kanan bawah layar laptop berwarna pink-nya. Dengan cepat, ia mengarahkan pointer mouse dan membuka pesan yang ternyata pemberitahuan bahwa ada satu e-mail baru.

Yeoja dengan pipi chubby itu buru-buru membukanya.

Video?

Sungmin terperangah ketika wajah Kyuhyun memenuhi layar laptopnya. Mantan kekasih Sungmin itu tengah melambaikan tangannya pada handycam.

Di video tersebut, Kyuhyun tengah memanggul dua buah tas besar hingga tinggi tubuhnya kalah telak disbanding tas yang menjulang itu. Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat Kyuhyun yang menunjukkan raut kesusahan karena harus memanggul dua tas dan juga menggenggam handycam sekaligus.

Pemandangan sedikit bergoyang karena Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun berjalan dan duduk disalah satu bangku halte bus. Layar handycam normal kembali, tidak bergoyang dengan cepat seperti tadi. Dan wajah kelelahan Kyuhyun kembali memenuhi layar laptop Sungmin.

"Hufff.. Sungminnie, apa kabar sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya melambaikan tangan putihnya ke handycam. Sungmin mengulum senyumnya geli.

"Masih ingat halte ini? Oh yes, I guess you remember this. Kau paling senang memarahiku di depan umum kalau aku terlambat dari janji kita, nee?" sahut Kyuhyun seraya memanyunkan bibirnya. Sungmin otomatis tergelak. Yah, ia dan Kyu paling sering punya janji temu di halte bis tersebut, karena halte bus itulah satu-satunya tempat terdekat yang bisa dicapai Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dari jarak terdekat.

Kyuhyun mendengus dan Sungmin tersenyum. Hatinya dilingkupi perasaan hangat melihat Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Ia masih tetap tampan seperti dulu. Syukurlah.

"Dimana kau sekarang, Lee Sungmin, hm? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin menelan ludah. Kyuhyun menatap handycam itu dengan begitu intens, membuat Sungmin merasa bahwa tatapan itu benar-benar menembus dunia maya dan menyolok matanya.

"Yaaaaah, well, aku tidak akan bicara panjang lebar. Aku akan mencarimu. Sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku harus mati sekalipun."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya lagi. Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang selalu serius dengan ucapannya. Apakah ia benar-benar mau mencari Sungmin yang bisa saja berada di ujung dunia? Yang benar saja! Terlebih.. Tanpa petunjuk apapun? Oh, ya ampun, Sungmin cukup yakin kalau berkas-berkas lamanya sudah dihancurkan oleh orangtuanya.

"Wah, bisku sudah datang. Aku harus pergi, Min. Pergi menjemputmu. Pokoknya, entah kau mau membalas e-mail ini atau bahkan langsung menghapusnya, aku akan terus memberitahumu dimana aku berada. Aku tidak mau berbohong padamu."

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Selamanya."

PIP.

Layar laptop menghitam –tanda video itu sudah selesai diputar. Jantung Sungmin berdebar keras. Haruskah ia membalas e-mail Kyuhyun dan memberitahu dimana ia sekarang? Kalau begitu, apa artinya Sungmin memutuskan Kyuhyun? Padahal Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun melupakannya, tapi..

Belum selesai dua pikiran dalam hati Sungmin berdebat, ponsel androidnya berbunyi. Sungmin berkedip dan menyambar telepon genggamnya.

**From : Yunho**

**Sayang, kenapa kau tidak ada dirumah? Kau dimana? Aku kelaparan setengah mati, istriku.. Kumohon, pulanglah sekarang juga, karena kalau tidak, aku bisa mati karena perutku kosong. Oke? Oh, jangan lupa kalau bayi kita juga butuh istirahat. Kutunggu, saranghae!**

Sungmin menghela nafas. Dan ia baru menyadari kalau ia ingin sekali menangis saat genangan air mata muncul di pelupuk matanya.

Bulir bening itu jatuh saat ia ingat bahwa ia tengah mengandung anak dari pernikahan-tanpa-cinta-nya dengan namja yang bernama Jung Yunho. Setengah terisak, yeoja itu mengelus perutnya yang masih datar dengan sebuah nyawa di dalamnya.

"Kyu.."

.

.

.

Setelah mematikan handycam, Kyuhyun mencoba menyamankan punggungnya di kursi bus yang tidak begitu nyaman. Ia sesekali melirik kedua tas yang ia simpan di bagasi yang terletak persis di atas kepalanya.

Kyuhyun merogoh selembar fotonya dan Sungmin yang diambilnya dari pigura. Ia menatap foto itu lekat-lekat, terutama pada wajah yeojachingunya. "Kau menghilang, Sungmin. Dari hidup dan hatiku. Aku berjanji akan mencarimu."

Tersenyum puas, Kyuhyun merogoh i-Pod dari saku jeansnya dan memasang kedua headset di telinganya. Ia memutar lagu secara acak. Dan namja itu menyeringai heran saat lagu A Thousand Miles dimainkan di kupingnya. Sungguh suatu kebetulan.

**Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd**

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these when I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever think of me  
'Cause every thing's so wrong and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memory

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't wanna let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't wanna let this go  
I, I don't

Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you  
Tonight

"Aku mau berjalan beribu mil kalau itu bisa membuatku bertemu denganmu, Sungmin.."

Well.

Petualangan Kyuhyun dimulai dari sini.

.

.

.

**A/N : Annyeong ~ ^^**

**KyuMin ~**

**Saya cukup optimis sebenarnya sama cerita ini, tapi entahlah. Tergantung readers, ingin dilanjutkan atau tidak ^^**

**Review please ~**

***Hyo***


End file.
